


Until Sunrise

by aeri05



Series: Sleepytime With Remy [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders Angst, Morality | Patton Sanders Needs a Hug, angst is about svs redux, i didn't mean to go patton angst but patton possessed me, remy gives him one, this is a bit of a conclusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 12:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24969988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeri05/pseuds/aeri05
Summary: Patton is freaking out about SvS Redux and staying up late. Remy gets him to calm down and go to sleep.
Relationships: Morality | Patton Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: Sleepytime With Remy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793557
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	Until Sunrise

“Hey, Remy. How are you?” Patton embraced Remy, who had just popped up.

“Pretty good, pops! And you?”

“Oh, I’m happy to hear that! I’ve been a little busy lately, but once this all dies down, we should spend some time in the imagination together! I’d love to hear about your latest dreams.” Patton picked a few books off the floor and shelved them neatly. 

“Once… what dies down, dad?”

Patton paused for a brief moment before jumping back into speech. “Oh, you know, Thomas has been… well, struggling, with some moral dilemmas lately. There’s been a lot of arguing. I just wish it could be over, but a good deal of it is my fault, so I’m reading a lot of philosophy. Ya know, trying to learn more about doing my job right!”

“Right. And this reading has to happen at-” Remy checked his watch- “1:19 AM?”

“Kiddo, there’s no need to worry-”

“I thought you didn’t want to lie-”

“There isn’t, Remy-”

“Pat, everyone’s worried-”

“And now we’re fighting! Again! Remy, sweetheart, please just let me handle this. I know what I’m doing.” Patton’s face burned red, and he turned away quickly. He brushed the smooth leather spines of ancient philosophy books with a finger, trying to calm himself. “Honey, I don’t want to fight. I know I haven’t been so good to everyone lately, but I’m trying, and if you just let me be, everything will be fine.” His expression turned resolute. 

“Dad, listen. C’mon.” Remy gestured Patton onto the bed and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Patton remained tense, but Remy was glad to feel his heartbeat, slowing from its previously rapid pace. 

“Pops, we love you, and we’re worried. I know you’re struggling with the new information; we all are! And of course, you are more than most of us. But Dad… that’s what we’re here for. We want to help you, however we can. No-” he raised a hand to silence Patton, who had stirred- “I know you don’t like to ask us for emotional support. But what about asking Logan for help with philosophy? He’s studied all of this before, and it’ll be easier to learn from him than from some old books. And even Janus would love to debate all this with you, maybe more gently this time. We’re a team, we all want to help Thomas, and we need to work together.”

Patton raised his head, and Remy realized he was crying. “Do you… do you really think they want to work with me?”

“Dad, of course we do. Roman has some ideas too, actually- did you know Disney movies often have morals? Cause I sure didn’t, but he won’t shut about it- and Remus has a lot of opinions, as always. Virgil wants to make sure Thomas is well, as you can imagine, and is willing to do basically anything to get there-”

“No, Remy, I mean… you’re sure they want to work with me?” Patton pulled away, letting Remy’s arm fall. He huddled into himself, and with a pang, Remy realized he was crying more than ever. “Last time we tried to talk about this, I kinda went frog-hulk on you guys. I… I could’ve hurt you, and I did say some stupid things, and, and-”

“Dad!” Remy shouted, and it broke through Patton’s wall of insecurity. “Dad, of course we want to help. We know you don’t want to hurt any of us, and we want you to be happy, because Dad, we’re family, we’re not going to abandon you because you turn into a frog once-”

And Patton was sobbing, collapsed into Remy’s arms. “Thank you,” he whispered. “Thank you all so much.”

“Of course, Dad. We love you.”

“I want to do all of that, we’ll work together, but… in the morning?” 

Remy laughed. “Pops, they’re not even awake right now- except Virgil, and I’m going to go yell at him in a minute- and anyways, you owe me a solid ten hours of quality time.”

Patton managed a chuckle. “Give Virge my love.” He curled onto his side and Remy tucked him into the soft blankets. Remy slid under the covers himself and wrapped his arms around Patton. 

“Shh, Dad. Just relax. You’re here, you’re safe, you’re going to be ok.” Remy went quiet, switching to stroking Patton’s hair gently. He stayed like that, turning locks with deft fingers, until Patton’s breathing had slowed and an expression of utter peace had made its home on his face. When he stirred, ready to leave, Patton gripped him tightly, though his slumber did not fade. Remy returned to Patton’s side and let his eyes close. Tomorrow, he thought, tomorrow I’ll deal with everything else. Tonight…

Tonight, he and Patton would sleep, held tightly together, till long after sunrise.

**Author's Note:**

> soooo this was not meant to be patton angst but here we are
> 
> say hello if you liked it! and other shameless klout seeking things
> 
> (also this is part of a series of remy getting sides to go to sleep, maybe check the other(s) out or subscribe for future ones!)


End file.
